Cell Arena
A large stone arena modeled after the arena used in the world martial arts tournaments of old. Cell designed this place to hold his Cell games a sequence of fights to determine the fate of the earth. The cell games begin an unexpected interloper The arena lies in ruin, fighters bodies strewn around haphazardly all of them dead through sheer force to their heads and chests. What is even stranger is what remains of cells head lying in a small crater on the ring it is beaten and a dark aura eminates from his neck seemingly prevetning his regeneration. he is conscious but not coherent from the look on his face. Bastion appears first activating the beacon shard so Shin doesn't get lost in time. He surveys the destruction "Oh man this is a massacre." he checks the bodies finding no sign of life "Part of me is morbidly impressed towa could turn someone so weak into someone capable of this but it really makes me worry about she could do if she really had no more options. Like a rat backed into a corner i suppose." Shin appears in the time alongside Bastion a few moments later spinning his sword. "Hey Ba-- whoa." he says looking around and seeing the destruction. "Well, someone was head-happy." Shin says walking over to Bastion and then placing his sword in its sheath. "I wasn't all up to date, what happened here?" he asks. "Erston and Ubu might have filled you in about the time during their patrol days in which Towa took over hercule and made him a legitimate threat to the Z fighters. Apparently that caused a ripple effect and a few timelines ended up with the same thing happening, this is one such world and from the looks of it he has even less control" Bastion notices Cells disembodied head on the ground "the reason we never intervened with most of these is that he targeted cell and 16 trying to stop him triggered gohans transformation as normal so the timeline was a little skewed but not enough that it needed us. This one however seems like he has gone completely overboard and is probably not going t ostop." Bastion looks around noticing tire tracks leading out "Lucky for us it seems he chose to drive back, we have to find him and defeat him so trunks can do a time wipe" "Since when did this become discount Code Lyoko?" Shin asks nobody in general as he stretches. "Alright, let's go fight Mark." he said following the tire tracks. Bastion scratches his head clearly not getting the reference "Yeah sure, it wont be hard to track the car, i'll halt it you be prepared to intercept if he tries to take initiative." Bastion and Shin take the mountain pass Bastion choosing to run so its harder for him to be detected. The car is actually rather close evidently not having left that long ago. "ready and break" Bastion leaps over the car landing a short distance infront of it before firing his fist clean into the engine block, the combination of the loss of engine power and the impact of the fist send Hercule flying out of the front window. It only takes him a second to regain his baring and turn it into an opportunity to strike at Bastion Shin rushes forwards and slashes straight down onto Hercule's wrist which normally would have cut it clean off but instead only moves it out of the way and Hercule punches the car sending it off into the distance with a twinkle. Shin laughs seeing a flying car and backflips to gain some ground along with Bastion moving back. "Hey, you must be Mark, nice to meet you." Shin says taking out his second sword. The villianous aura swirls around Hercule, his body is tensed and ready for combat his breathing heavy and enraged "DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT" He swings his fist sending a wave of the aura at Shin and Bastion, the wave hits shins swords pushing him back slightly. Bastion lets it push him into the air using the gap to re-attach his arm "I'm Hercule Satan the martial arts champion of the world. I will destroy anyone who gets in my way" Bastion brings out his tonfas "yeesh what an attitude, i think we might need to beat him back down to size" Bastion flips backwards landing in his combat stance jumping from foot to foot "Hey Shin i just thought does the one who beats him get to be the new champion?" he smirks jokingly as he prepares for battle. "Hey that's a good point... dibs!" he shouts rushing forwards and throwing a few kicks at HErcule before being pushed back and gracefully landing next to Bastion. "Alright, no dibs, whoever beats him gets the title of strongest warrior in this dimension, let's have fun with this!" Am i still not perfect? NO THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!! Trunks is explaining ot Bastion and Akashi that occasionally areas of time occur that cannot be rewritten and often require destruction to prevent damage to the main time lines. These are known as fractured dimensions and are usually held togehter by a single entity known as a divergence catalyst. Trunks looks into what it is and immediately starts sniggering to himself "Ok you two this one shouldn't be too difficult to locate" he holds back a grin "yeah you wont miss this catalyst be wary though its hard to leave a fractured dimension while the catalyst still exists" Bastion looks aprehensive "Uh should i be worried that you are finding this so funny?" He rolls his eyes and then shrugs "well whatever our job is to fix it either way so i'll take your word for it. Hmm i am curious as to what a world that requires destruction could be" Akashi appears alongside Bastion "At least this won't freeze me like last time. And those... Yetis", he said with a slight chuckle "But meh, I'm curious about divergence catalyst but I guess we'll find it" "good then step here" he places what looks to be a clock gear on the floor and it opens a small portal upon stepping on it Bastion and Akashi are teleported to the archepelego in which 17 and 18 were absorbed the air seems thicker and has a purple hue Yamcha and Tiens bodies are both laid on the ground both dead. Bastion goes over to them "damn second time i come to this timeline and once again corpses. I wonder if it was the divergence catalyst that killed these 2" "Prolly or the purpose aura affected people", Akashi said stepping out of portal, shrugging the feeling what appears to be thickness in air "Uh, so any ideas? Or do we berzerk in?" The sound of shuffling is heard and after a few seconds later android 18's lifeless corpse falls onto the pile "i could have been perfect, the ultimate being the pinicle of power. That dream is lost as now i am this abomination." A creature jumps from the above hill landing before them he is shaped like a cell jr only with orange skin resmbling the turtle school gi and the turtle hermit crest on his chest. Bastion immediately bursts out laughing "oh god that is hilarious, I mean i have seen cell at his worse but still this is just great i needed a good laugh" bastion just keeps laughing occasionally catching his breath "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and guess he is the divergence catalyst" Akashi does a suppressed laughter "He sounds hilarious", he said before controlling his laughter "Does look like it, I mean, there wasn't gonna be an orange cell thingy in original timeline" He twitches "you dare mock me, i will not stand for my perfection to be mocked you maggots" he rockets forward headbutting the still laughing bastion flying back "you, will die for your insolence" Bastion taps his hand to the ground backflipping and landing with his tonfas drawn slowly finishing his laughter "totally worth it, allright mr orange celly bean i tihkn its time you got scrapped if you are perfection then we must be gods by comparison" "I reckon we can scrap your metal even at your best but", he says smirking "I don't wanna pull another Vegeta you know. But I guess I'm done laughing, let's end this perfection", he said slipping a laughter at the end. Fight the Cellin Cellin * Health: 476,166/ 1,000,000 * Strength: 350 (550) * Speed 350 (550 * Stamina: 2000/2000 * Blast gauge: 4/5 * effects: true human perfection * equipment: perfect fists * blast 2: kamehame ha * Blast 2: destructo disk * Ultimate: perfect destructo disk Bastion Allara * Health: 1,160,500/ 1,192,500 * Strength: 640 * Speed: 629 (754.8) * Stamina: 1140/1200 * Blast guage: 1/5 * equipment: dual tonfas, battle gloves, cyborg combat chasis, mecha bracer arm, 2x senzu beans * Effects: 20% damage resistance, 25% melee damage boost, 50% ki damage boost. 20% extra speed: 25% extra health -20% stamina * Blast 1: human condition * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Blast 2: endless divergence * signature: divergent path * Ultimate: super electric strike Katsumi Akashi * Health: 540,000/729,000 * Strength: 408 * Speed: 325 (422.5) * Stamina: 390/500 * Blast guage: 0/5 * Equipment: Ki Gloves, Streamline Combat Armour, 2 Senzu beans. * Effects: 40% Ki damage, 30% speed increase, 45% Melee Damage * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Blaster Shell * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Signature: Zone * Ultimate: saiyan spirit Fight *Akashi would walk towards Cellin and stare at Bastion "So... Are we supposed to kill it or beat it to near-death?", he said mustering up all his strength in one blow and punching his gut, which sends shockwave to his body, sending him away (10 punches 19350) *"well i would assume destroy it considering it is what is preventing this universes destruction" Bastion pinballs him against his tonfas before swining him in a hammer throw (10 dual tonfa strikes 6 hit 67,650) *cellin gets up and runs at Akashi letting lose a rapid assualt of punches (10 punches 6 hit 42,000 *"Ah, in that case no point holding back", he said as his hairs spiked up and turned to yellow from red and he transforms into super saiyan "I guess I'll slowly transform", he spoke as he extended his hand to his right, a black staff formed with two black matters on it's top. He'd point it towards the Cellin as they strike Cellin as fast as a bullet, and rapidly barraging him, Akashi'd take the opportunity to roundhouse kick him towards Bastion "You up!" (10 punch/kick 6 hit 21,600) *Bastion draws his arm back throwing hsi tonfa forward t ouse the speed of cells impact against him slamming him face first into the ground and proceed to smash the tonfas against him (10 dual tonfa strikes 8 hit 90,200 *Cellin begins powering up "I will not let you beat me you wrectch you will be left in the dirt when i am finished" he grabs Bastions leg and starts swinging him into the ground while he shouts die repeatedly (10 punches 5 hit 32000) *"Ouch, must be pretty embarrassing, huh", Akashi said slamming his fist at Cellin's back whilst he was trying to swing him on ground, he'd then wave his staff at him to send a shockwave at him (5 punch/kicks 3 hit 10,800) *"Uh is it just me or is he getting stronger?" Bastion sends a forceful wave into cellin comprised of small rapid strikes from his tonfas (10 dual tonfa strikes 8 hit 90,200) *"yes even in this imperfect vessel i can still attain my perfect power" Cellin grabs akashi slamming him into the ground and dragging him through it before throwing him to the air and kicking him in the ribs (10 punches 4 hit 37,000 *Akashi wiped the blood off of his face "He's oddly getting stronger, it's not just you", he said as he'd then burst into super saiyan 2 and send a great ball of ki towards him (9 ki blasts 5 hit 33,124) *Bastion bursts through the explosion of the ki blast to try and catch cellin unaware using a series of throws and drops to exploit his size and weight difference (10 dual tonfa hits 6 hit 67,650) *Cellin pauses gathering energy (charging turn) *"Right, time to get brutal", Akashi dashed towards Cellin, putting his hand on it's face and forcing his skull down onto the ground, he'd then levitate on air whilst grabbing his skull and skyrocketed towards the end of the arena, instead of dropping he threw him at Bastion again (5 Ki Blasts all miss) *Bastion rolls his eyes as he seems to just pause for a second and then immediately launch off at drastically increased speed, smashing Cellin in a zigzag pattern before smashing him with a descending crescent kick (binary warrior, 9 daul tonfa strikes 7 hit 123,200 *Cellin creates a large ki disk in each hand it seems t ospin faster than normal and is tinted green "taste my real power" he throws one at bastion and one at akashi (perfect destructo disk misses bastion hits akashi 110,000 *"Ah, screw this", Akashi said as his hair increased in size to reach his back, his staff glowed as third dark matter appeared at it's top as he hits super saiyan 3. He'd dash towards Cellin and fire 9 ki blasts.